


The Night After

by LuckyLadybug



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Canon Era, During Canon, Electrocution, Family, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadybug/pseuds/LuckyLadybug
Summary: The Malcolm Crew has been arrested and Sector Security is cleaning up Crash Town. Nico and West's father Jordan has survived his fall but is badly hurt, and his only hope may lie with Kalin's former boss Radley, still a prisoner in the mine and being cruelly tortured to death. Kalin, rediscovering what it is to care for people, is horrified when he discovers Radley's final fate.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	The Night After

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine and the story is! I wrote this partially with the inspiration of the 31 Days prompt The End of the Whole Mess, which is for February 23rd 2021, but I couldn't wait that long to post it here. I wrote the entire first draft of the story in less than 12 hours. It's been a long time since inspiration has hit me that hard! It takes place right after the Malcolms and Barbara are stopped in Crash Town. It's harder to tell in the dub, but there's a night before Yusei, Jack, and Crow leave. The story takes place over that night. Dub names all around because that's my preference, but I use the Japanese version of the kids' father Jordan/Sergio falling instead of still holding on, and the Over the Nexus game backs up my desire that he survives the fall. I also have decided to portray Radley as not being a slimeball like the Malcolms, because honestly, to me he doesn't seem like the same type of low caliber person at all. We only see the Malcolms' part of the mine, judging from the red scarves, and we don't actually know how Radley's men treat the workers. Plus, I started wondering why Kalin joined Radley instead of Malcolm (aside from the obvious fact that the arc worked best that way). I give an explanation here. I also have it that Crash Town is fairly close to New Domino City, because otherwise, I don't get how Sector Security has the authority to come in and arrest people. From what I understand, they're exclusively a New Domino City and Satellite police force.

Radley stumbled through one of the countless corridors of the mine, breathing heavily. He had thought he could stand on his own, but as soon as he let go of the rocky surface he fell to his knees, blinking back the spots of dizziness that threatened to overtake him.

He hadn't really realized how horrible it was in Malcolm's part of the dyne mines. He and his men had heard rumors, of course, but nothing definite. Maybe Radley had deliberately turned a blind eye, not wanting to see. He had never been inhumane like Malcolm; his workers were treated as well as possible in the harsh conditions. Malcolm's, by contrast, were beaten and whipped and shocked to the point that they often tried to escape and often died before their time. It was just bad business as far as Radley had been concerned. Treat the workers well and they'll last for years.

He certainly didn't feel like he was going to last much longer.

Of course, it had been hard to accept that he, the leader of the group, had been defeated, especially unfairly in one turn by Lawton. He had felt humiliated and prideful in addition to terrified, and he had kept pushing back against his captors. He had hoped to find some of his men, but that had been in vain. Malcolm had forced all of Radley's men to start working for him. Any that Radley had found had been clearly horrified by their boss's treatment, but fear of Lawton had kept them from helping him. He was truly alone.

That boy Yusei hadn't been like Malcolm's men. If Radley could find him, perhaps he would help. Kalin was a lost cause; he had revealed his true colors of wanting to lose so he would end up in Malcolm's part of the mine. The kid must be crazy. Yusei really had his work cut out for him in trying to help him.

Radley pushed himself up again. He had no idea how long he had been wandering, or how much he had been electrocuted, but he was still determined to get out somehow. If he couldn't . . . well, he didn't know what he was going to do. Malcolm's men were even harsher on him than they were on the others, perhaps fearing he would try to incite an uprising or just plain hating him because he had led their rivals. And Radley just wasn't cut out to be a miner. He had only been here hours and his soft hands were already so sore he didn't know how he was going to pick up another pick.

The eerie, almost otherworldly groan stopped him in his tracks. He had learned that it wasn't unusual to hear men moaning down here and had tried to ignore it, knowing he could do nothing. But now he was all alone and hearing something again. For some reason, maybe just because now he felt he had nothing to lose or possibly because he wondered if he really could help, he followed the sound deeper into the mines. There was no shouting or taunting, so Malcolm's men weren't around. Whoever was hurt seemed to be alone.

At last he came out through a doorway and found himself staring at a man laying sprawled in a mine cart filled with useless rocks. They would be dumped somewhere so as not to get in the way; seeing a man with them was chilling, even if he hadn't been put there on purpose.

He hurried over as fast as he could make it while limping. "Hello?" he rasped. "How badly are you hurt?!"

The man slowly turned to look at him through bleary eyes. "Radley . . . ? They got you too?"

Radley stiffened. "Jordan. . . ." Jordan had been like Kalin, another desperate soul who had joined him looking for something he thought he would find here in Crash Town. He had lost before long and Malcolm had laid claim on him. Jordan had been in such a bad emotional state that Radley had honestly thought he had probably given out months ago.

Jordan lifted a weak hand and dropped it again. "My kids . . . my kids came to try to save me. . . . I gave them and Kalin another chance to get out, but I . . . I couldn't save myself. . . ."

Radley came closer, reaching to examine the other man for wounds. Jordan flinched at the slightest touch to his left shoulder. Blood was pooling against his jumpsuit on the left side. It was more blood than Radley had ever seen in his life. He was no medic, but he wasn't sure Jordan could last much longer.

Still, what could he do? There were no allies in here, unless he could find Yusei . . . and maybe Kalin after all, from the sound of this. But they were likely long gone. Jordan couldn't be moved; Radley would have to leave him and try to go for help, and it looked like a slim chance that he would even still be alive if Radley found someone. Was it worth even trying? He had figured before that he couldn't help any of the unfortunate souls in here.

The searing pain cut through his thoughts and brought him to his knees. He gasped in agony, reaching up with shaking hands to the offensive collar. His captors didn't know where he was, but thanks to their remotes they could punish him from afar.

Jordan tried in vain to raise up. "Radley?!"

Radley was breathing heavily again. He fell hard against the wall as his vision swam in and out of focus. The pain had finally shut off, but every time they shocked him it was worse. _They don't even want to keep me alive to try to work the mines,_ he realized in horror. _They just want me dead!_

"Radley, are you alright?!"

Jordan sounded highly distraught by this point. Drawing a shaking breath, Radley stumbled back to his feet. "Yes," he lied. "I'm alright." Jordan was bad enough off right now; Radley didn't dare do anything that might make it worse.

"I know I don't have long left now," Jordan said. "I thought the fall would kill me. I kind of wish it had. Only . . . I don't want to leave my kids. . . . I know Kalin will look after them, but . . ." He closed his eyes sorrowfully. "I wish I had another chance. . . ."

". . . I'll try to give you that chance," Radley found himself saying. "I'll go for help."

"Radley . . ." Now Jordan was both surprised and worried. "You're hurt yourself. . . ."

"I can't stay here," Radley said. "I don't have anything to lose. Do you know which way Kalin took the kids?"

"They were up several levels, at least," Jordan said. "I don't know how far I fell. They couldn't stop; they were in a mine cart."

Well, that was helpful. Radley sighed in frustration. "I'll do what I can," he said.

Jordan managed a smile. "Radley . . . thank you."

Going for help was even more difficult than Radley had thought. It was so easy to get lost in the twisting tunnels, and the more time passed without Malcolm's crew finding him, the more frequently they turned on the shock collar. Every time they did, progress was brought to a screeching halt. And every time, it took longer for Radley to be able to gather his senses enough to get up and try again.

 _I'm going to die here,_ he realized. _There's nothing I can do for Jordan. If I find Malcolm's people and go back to work I might last a little bit longer. But . . . is it worth it? I can't live like this._

_Why am I trying to help Jordan anyway? I'm a businessman. I don't take time for . . ._

The pain cut through him again and he crashed to his knees with a scream. This time he very nearly passed out before they turned off the power. He fell heavily against the wall, breathing hard, staring ahead at nothing.

_The next time they shock me, that's it. I know I can't survive another round._

It almost looked like a speck of light up ahead. Was it natural light, or just another mine? Prisoners had certainly been fooled many times. But this was his last gambit. Either way, he couldn't go on past that point. He just had to keep moving until he reached it. . . .

Fresh air reached him as he forced his way down the tunnel. It was a way out. It had to be. Just a little farther. . . .

What would he do when he got out, though? Maybe he wouldn't be able to find Yusei or Kalin. There wasn't anyone else who would help; everyone else was too scared.

He would worry about that when he got there. Another step, then another. . . .

Twilight bathed his face as he stepped out of the mine and into a new night. And . . . was it a mirage, or was there a police officer standing nearby? Crash Town had no law enforcement. But . . .

"Help," Radley rasped.

"Sir?!" The officer turned, his eyes filled with concern.

"There's a man back there, in the tunnels." Radley shakily pointed back the way he had come. "Laying on a mine cart. He needs . . . help. . . ."

The final burst of electricity came. It filled every part of Radley's being, overwhelming and taunting him. It was all he could think about. And as the horrified police officer ran over to him, Radley fell at his feet and no longer moved.

****

The evening had been a whirlwind. Kalin and the others had taken the kids back to their house to escape the chaos of Sector Security cleaning up the town and rounding up both the guards and the prisoners in the mines. To everyone's relief, Lawton had apparently only had time to try to blow up the businesses on the main street and not the houses. Theirs was untouched, as were the other homes on the block. Nico had cooked dinner, and now Crow was telling her and West a story. Jack had wandered off in solitude, leaving Kalin and Yusei to go out on the porch. Kalin looked deeply lost in thought.

Yusei looked over at him. "What's on your mind?" They really hadn't had any chance to talk much since everything had gone down. Yusei had often wanted to talk through the years while Kalin hadn't, and Yusei wasn't sure what kind of reception he would get now, but he hoped that maybe after everything Kalin was ready to open up more. In that, he was rewarded.

"I was just thinking—the only time in my life when I was ever truly happy was when the four of us were the Enforcers and we were cleaning up the Satellite." Kalin stared out at the stars. "I had a purpose then and I was helping people." He clenched a fist. "But then I got corrupted by power. I've never been happy since then . . . until today." He looked to Yusei. "I found a purpose again because of you, Yusei. You didn't give up on me no matter how badly I'd given up on myself."

Yusei smiled. "I never give up on a friend. I knew the real you was still in there."

"I can never thank you enough," Kalin told him.

"Knowing you're finding yourself again is the best thanks I could have," Yusei insisted.

The sound of a police van brought them sharply to attention. When Trudge got out and ran over to them, they both stood in surprise.

"Where're the kids?" Trudge demanded as his opening.

"They're getting ready for bed," Kalin said. "Why?" Sadness flickered in his eyes. "Have you found their father's body?"

"Yeah, but he's alive," Trudge announced, to their complete shock. "Real bad off, but alive."

Kalin was too stunned to speak, so Yusei filled the gap. "What are you going to do?" he asked in concern. "Lawton tried to blow up the hospital too."

"Well, thankfully he didn't completely ruin the whole thing," Trudge said. "Part of it's still secure and it's running on its back-up power. We're taking Jordan there now."

Finally Kalin snapped to. "I'll get the kids," he said.

Trudge frowned. "Are you sure? We're not sure he's gonna make it. If they havta lose him twice, it'll be twice as hard."

"They would want to say Goodbye to him," Kalin said. "Anyway, maybe he will survive."

Yusei nodded. "He's held out this long against all odds." He paused. "How did you find him? Kalin said he fell down a mine shaft. . . ."

"He fell to a lower level and landed in a mine cart," Trudge said. "We never would have known it if it wasn't for some poor sap who stumbled out of the mine and told one of my officers about it before dropping dead in front of him." He sighed. "I'm taking him to the morgue. Another van went on ahead with Jordan."

Kalin hesitated, a bit of sorrow flickering in his eyes. Another prisoner they hadn't managed to save. . . . "I'd like to see him," he said at last.

Trudge shrugged. "Be my guest. Maybe you'll know him. We dunno if he's got any family or friends who need to be notified or not."

Yusei nodded. "I'll go get the kids." But he lingered for a moment as Kalin climbed into the back of the van. Hopefully this wouldn't set him back again, with him feeling guilty to have lost someone else. . . .

Kalin didn't even know why he wanted to see the body. Perhaps it was just part of the new him that was interested in his fellow man. But when he pulled back the sheet and saw someone he definitely knew, all color drained from his face. "Radley! Oh no. . . ."

Immediately Yusei ran over to the back of the van. "Radley?! But . . . he was taken prisoner with us! He should still be alive. . . ."

Kalin gingerly touched Radley's neck, red from where the collar had dug into him. "They shocked him to death," he realized. "They didn't want to leave him alive."

Now Trudge was coming over as well. "What is this?! Who is this guy?! Wasn't he one of the ringleaders?!"

Kalin dropped to his knees. "Radley wasn't like the Malcolm brothers," he said. "That was why when I got in town I joined his group instead. He wasn't a saint, but . . . he didn't mistreat people like the Malcolms did. He felt that working in a mine was punishment enough without making it worse." He looked away. "I knew if I worked for Radley and lost to Malcolm's crew and was taken away by them, I'd get the torture and punishment I felt I deserved."

"And when Radley lost to Lawton, they didn't have any intention of keeping him around to work the mines," Yusei said in horror. He clenched a fist. "This is my fault. I didn't even pay any attention to what happened to him, even though he was with us."

"They took him away after a while," Kalin said.

"I still should have tried to find out what happened to him," Yusei frowned. _When he was with us at first, it was my responsibility to look after him!_

Kalin frowned too, sensing what Yusei was thinking. Yusei often seemed to feel that he had the whole world on his shoulders and needed to protect them all, which was something that concerned Kalin now that his mind was clear enough to think about it. And since Yusei was a Signer, there was sadly a lot of truth in Yusei's concerns. Sometimes he did have to protect them all. But not this time. Not in this case. It was not, however, the time to talk about it—especially when Kalin was blaming himself just as Yusei was blaming himself.

He looked over at Trudge. "Did anyone try to revive him?"

"Of course they did!" Trudge snapped, a bit defensively. "My officer radioed for backup and then went right to work trying to save him before going in after Jordan. Say, does anybody in this town even have a last name?!" he exclaimed in sudden realization.

Kalin ignored that. He pulled the sheet farther down and got up, bending over Radley's body. Both Yusei and Trudge started in shock when Kalin began chest compressions.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Trudge cried. "He's been dead for over an hour! There's nothing you can do! My man didn't have any luck and he was trying as soon as it happened!"

"I'm trying anyway!" Kalin snapped.

"Kalin," Yusei whispered.

"Someone go get the kids and tell them about their father," Kalin insisted.

"I'll go," Yusei said. But the worry filled his eyes as he turned away.

Trudge lingered, watching Kalin a moment longer before also looking away. Seeing someone so desperate to revive the dead was heart-wrenching. Once, he'd had to drag one of his officers away from a shooting victim after the man hadn't been able to accept that she was gone and had kept trying in vain to resuscitate her. If Kalin didn't stop soon, Trudge would have to do that again.

Kalin barely paid attention to who had stayed and who had left. "Come on!" he whispered under his breath. "Radley . . . ! Come back!" He couldn't see any electrical burns, but he knew from his studies of electricity after coming to Crash Town that it was possible to be electrocuted without visible burns, depending on the amount of current and other factors. And really, after an hour, what hope could there really be to get him back? Trudge was right.

After another vain moment he finally let up, staring down at the body in devastated dismay. "I am so sorry," he said quietly. "I was so intent on getting the suffering I felt I deserved that I wasn't paying attention to anyone else who was taken with me, not to Yusei or to you. But once Yusei and the kids convinced me I should try to save all the prisoners, I thought that would include you too. I didn't know they would do this to you. . . ." He shut his eyes tightly. "I'm so sorry. But . . . thank you, for saving Jordan. He deserved a second chance."

Still in the doorway, Trudge sighed but looked relieved that Kalin had stopped something so hopeless. "Maybe you can think of it this way," he said. "This guy Radley paid for some of his own crimes by sacrificing himself."

Kalin slammed his fist into the metal wall. "Yusei finally got through to me that I didn't have to give up my life to atone for my sins," he said. "Why should Radley?"

"Death never makes sense," Trudge said. "But . . . look, I've gotta get this guy to the morgue. You should go to the hospital with the kids."

Finally Kalin nodded. "You're right." He reached down, pulling up the sheet again. As he did, Radley's arm slipped and fell off the slab. Trudge jumped a mile. Startled himself, Kalin took hold of it and began to ease it back up under the sheet. But he stopped midway, frowning. That shouldn't have happened. Why would it have, unless the body had moved?

He pressed a finger into Radley's sore palm . . . and gasped.

Trudge gawked as Kalin bent down again, his ear to Radley's chest. "Oh, now what are you doing?!" he burst out in disbelief.

"He's alive," Kalin exclaimed. "His heart's beating!"

"What?!" Trudge leaped into the van and over to the scene. "You're crazy! That's not possible!"

Kalin let himself be shoved aside. It didn't take Trudge long to find the same impossible thing Kalin had, and he went almost as pale as Radley.

"Now he has to be taken to the hospital too!" Kalin cried.

"You're right!" Trudge ran out of the van and over to the driver's seat all in one motion, clearly panicking now that it was obvious a hospital and not a morgue was needed.

At the same moment, Yusei exited the house with the kids and Jack and Crow. "What's going on?" he demanded.

The kids ran over to Kalin, who was still in the van. "Yusei says Dad's alive!" West greeted. "Is it really true?!"

"Of course it's true," Nico said, her eyes shining. "They wouldn't lie!"

Kalin smiled. "Yes, it's true," he said.

"Then we need to get to the hospital now!" West exclaimed. "Is this van going there?!"

"It is now," Kalin said. "The man who found your father is badly hurt too."

"Mr. Radley?" West blinked. "But Yusei said he died. . . ."

"Well, he's alive now, and we're gonna see it stays that way!" Trudge blurted.

"What?!" Jack scoffed.

Crow just shrugged good-naturedly. "Kalin himself came back from the dead, so why not?"

"That was magic, though," Jack objected. "This is . . . I don't know what this is!"

West stared at Kalin with wide eyes. "You came back from the dead?!"

"That's a story for another time," Kalin grunted. _Maybe never._

"Kalin's right," Yusei said. "Let's go."

Quickly everyone crowded into the back of the van and Trudge drove off.

****

_Yusei smiled as he came to the bedroom doorway and found Nico and West both enraptured by the end of Crow's story. He had always been good with kids, and these two were no exception._

_They both looked up as he approached. "Yusei!" West beamed. "Crow just told us the best story about a bridge in New Domino City!"_

_"Yeah, that's his favorite," Yusei smirked._

_"Hey, it's been a while since I've told it to someone who hasn't heard it before," Crow defended._

_"I can't argue with that," Yusei said. He came in farther and sat on a chair. "Officer Trudge is outside. He brought some amazing news."_

_"What is it?" Nico asked. Even though she was the oldest and in many ways had had to grow up before her time, a childlike wonder sparkled in her eyes now._

_"Someone found your father," Yusei said. "He's alive."_

_Nico gasped. West shot off the bed and was at Yusei's side in one motion. "Where is he?! We've gotta see him!"_

_"We're all going to go," Yusei promised. "He's being taken to the hospital."_

_The kids were at the doorway before they stopped and looked back. "Who found him?" Nico wondered._

_Yusei hesitated. "It was actually Radley," he said._

_"Dad worked for him when he first came to town," West said. "He wasn't mean like Malcolm."_

_"That was what Kalin said too," Yusei said._

_"I'd like to thank him," Nico said._

_Yusei sighed. "I'm afraid that won't be easy," he said. "The last thing he was able to do was to tell a police officer where your dad was. He died."_

_West bit his lip and looked down. "From being hurt in the mines?"_

_"Yeah," Yusei said quietly._

_". . . I'll thank him anyway," West decided._

_"I will too," Nico added._

_Yusei smiled. "That would be nice."_

****

Waiting at the hospital was a long and agonizing experience. Jordan had needed to be rushed into surgery to treat his injuries and Radley was alive but comatose and not expected to live.

"Do you know of anyone we should notify?" the doctor asked Kalin.

"He never mentioned anyone," Kalin said. "His full name is Radley Ramon, if you want to try to check."

The doctor gave a weary sigh. "So many of the people who come here are lost souls with no connections to the outside world. I'll check, but I won't be surprised if that extends to him as well."

"It could," Kalin said noncommittally. He hesitated. "Do you know anything yet about either of their chances?"

The doctor glanced over Kalin's shoulder. West was restless and squirming. Nico was doing better at holding still, but from her eyes she felt just as restless. Crow was trying to occupy them with another story, but their mounting impatience to see their father was making it difficult to concentrate.

"Well, I will say that Jordan was extremely lucky, especially considering how far he fell," he said at last. "He could have broken his neck or his back, but he didn't. However, his left shoulder is badly damaged and he's lost a lot of blood. He needs a transfusion."

"Do you have blood here?" Kalin asked.

"Some, but maybe not enough," the doctor said. "I've put out a call to New Domino City for more." He shook his head. "If it hadn't been for Radley sending help, he likely would have bled to death before he could be found."

Kalin's eyes flickered. "When can the kids see him?"

"They can see him now, but he's not awake yet," the doctor cautioned.

"I'm sure they'll want to be with him anyway," Kalin said. "And Radley?"

Another hesitation. "He shouldn't be alive right now at all. I don't know how you got him back; they tortured him to death with that wretched shock collar."

"Since he already came back, what makes you think he can't hold on?" Kalin asked.

". . . Alright, maybe he has another surprise in store," the doctor conceded. "But his heartbeat is very weak."

"I'll go to him," Kalin decided. "If he senses someone there, it may encourage him to fight harder."

"I can't disagree," the doctor said. "It's often proven very effective for other patients around the world."

Kalin turned and walked back to everyone else.

"Well?" Yusei asked.

Kalin started to explain the news, but only about Jordan. Yusei, Jack, and Crow exchanged grim looks. Radley must be bad off and Kalin didn't want to upset the children. As Kalin had hoped, the kids were too wrapped up in relief and joy about their father to notice the omission yet.

West pumped the air with a fist. "Alright! Let's go see Dad, Sis!"

Nico beamed in agreement.

Kalin took them into the room and stayed back while they spoke quietly to Jordan. Even though Kalin wasn't trying to overhear, he still picked up on their words.

"We're so glad you're alive, Daddy," Nico whispered. "Everything's going to be alright now."

"We'll be here to help you with whatever you need!" West chimed in.

Jordan stirred, weakly opening his eyes and focusing on his beloved children. "Kids," he smiled. "How about that; I made it after all. . . ."

"You sure did, thanks to Mr. Radley!" West exclaimed.

Jordan reached with his good arm to pull them both into a hug. "How is he?"

Kalin stepped forward. "He's hurt, but alive," he said, not wanting to give details and possibly distress him more again.

"They kept shocking him," Jordan frowned. "He told me he was alright, but I could tell it was bad. They were pumping more electricity into him than they did with most others."

"That's awful," Nico said in horror.

Jordan hugged her and West close. "He left specifically to find help for me in spite of that," he said. "We owe a great deal to him."

"You really do," Kalin said quietly.

"Kalin. . . ." Jordan looked up at him. "Thank you for looking after the kids." He gave a weak smile. "I knew they were in good hands."

"I'm glad I was able to help," Kalin said. "And I'm glad you pulled through." He stepped back again. "I'll leave all of you for now. I need to see about something."

Jordan nodded. "If you see Radley, tell him Thank You from me," he requested.

"And us!" West added.

"I will," Kalin said.

The kids called their Goodbyes as well and Kalin smiled at them before slipping out the door. He almost walked right into Crow. "Well?" the redhead demanded.

"Jordan's awake," Kalin said. "I think he'll be fine. It shouldn't take long to get more blood from New Domino City, if he needs it."

"Good deal," Crow said in approval. "And Radley?" He frowned. "We noticed you didn't say anything about him when you were telling the kids they could see their dad."

Kalin sighed. "It's very touch-and-go," he admitted. "The doctor doesn't think he'll live."

"You really care about him, huh?" Crow said.

Guilt flickered in Kalin's eyes. "I didn't before; he was nothing to me. I feel horrible about that now."

"Why?" Crow countered. "I mean, you guys just had a business arrangement."

"That's not the point," Kalin said. "I didn't care about anyone back then; I was so wrapped up in myself and my self-hatred. Who knows how many people I hurt because of that!"

Crow sighed. ". . . I don't really know how to feel about him, you know? He was part of the whole problem in this town. But everyone's saying he wasn't like Malcolm."

"I think if it hadn't been for Malcolm, Radley would have hired people the normal way," Kalin said. "And regardless, he didn't mistreat his miners. He didn't see the point of sadism, but Malcolm and especially Lawton loved it, as we all know."

"Yeah, no kidding." Crow considered this information. "Do you really think anyone in the mines died because of you? If Radley didn't hurt his workers, Malcolm's people were probably better off with him after losing to you."

"Mining isn't for the weak-hearted regardless. And I wouldn't be surprised if Malcolm's workers found ways to sabotage Radley's in the mines and kill them off," Kalin said. "The Malcolm Crew is sadistic enough and hateful enough for it and Radley suspected it. There were some mysterious deaths. And in any case . . ." He looked down the hall. "Radley is hurt because of me."

"Yusei's saying it's because of him," Crow said. "Honestly, you two! He's hurt because the Malcolm Crew is a bunch of sick creeps. End of story." He paused. "Does this mean you're worried about him now mainly as some kinda penance for yourself?"

Kalin shook his head. "In the past, maybe that would have been the case. Now, I'm worried because I finally see he's a good person and he didn't deserve this. And I'll admit I feel guilt for not caring before. I wonder if I could have stopped this from happening and that makes it even worse, but . . . no, it's not a penance."

Crow folded his arms. "So . . . if he lives, what happens to him? He doesn't really seem like Facility material to me."

"If he lives, and if he agrees to fully turn over a new leaf, I think I'll ask Trudge to pardon him too," Kalin said. "Maybe release him into my custody if that's what it takes. There's still a fortune in dyne up there on that mountain. Someone has to manage the mine, and the last thing we want is another Lawton trying to move in on things."

". . . That's a good point," Crow said. "Except for that little problem that Radley wasn't any help against Lawton in that duel you and Yusei told us about."

"I'll duel, if it comes to that," Kalin said, "but I know nothing about managing a mine. We could help each other. Once we get the town fully established with some proper law enforcement and sensible regulations, we should be able to re-open the mine without difficulty. This is the largest supply of dyne in close proximity to New Domino City and KaibaCorp always wants more."

Crow nodded. "The town'll have a real good thing here if it can just go straight," he said.

"I think so," Kalin agreed. "You can tell Yusei and Jack what I just told you. I'm going to check on Radley."

"Okay." Crow gave him a thumbs-up.

Kalin returned the gesture before seeking out Radley's room and quietly going inside.

His former boss still looked like death warmed over, much too pale and silent. It was hard to tell he was breathing; the only indication his heart was beating was the steady beep of the monitor next to the bed.

Kalin sighed as he crossed the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. ". . . I don't really know what to say," he admitted. "I could say you brought this on yourself by agreeing with Malcolm to set up the duels to pick new labor. But I'm still sorry neither Yusei nor I kept track of you after we were all taken prisoner. And I don't believe you deserved the hand you were almost dealt. I tried to save you, but in the end I don't know whether what I did is why you came back or not.

"I also don't know what your attitude will be if you fight your way back to us. I'm prepared to plead your case and try to get you pardoned if you want to turn your life around. I think you will, or that you could be convinced to. If I can become a decent person again, there's hope for almost anyone. And you gave your life trying to get help for Jordan. You've already got a good headstart. He and the kids wanted me to thank you for them."

He hesitated, then reached and laid a hand on Radley's shoulder. "I was aloof and closed-off when you wanted to be friendly. Maybe it was just business for you, but I'm sorry anyway. I'll stand by you now as your friend, just as Yusei did for me."

He didn't know if he really expected Radley to awaken as Jordan had, but he sighed sadly when there was no response. He turned away, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing all the tiles with their little holes or the emergency sprinkler.

A sprinkler. . . . For some reason, that made his thoughts wander to how Lawton had tried to blow up the entire town. He had placed a particularly high concentration of dynamite around the old church. It had long been abandoned; Malcolm had bragged repeatedly of how Lawton had chased the pastor out. Crash Town had been quite a Godless town, for that and other reasons, most of them the Malcolm Crew's fault. Martha in the Satellite would have certainly had a lot to say about that. Kalin didn't know for sure what he thought, except that they could really use all the Help they could get. Especially Radley right now. And, not knowing if anyone else would ask, Kalin wondered if perhaps he should.

_God . . . I'm hardly worthy to say anything to You. I don't know if I ever even really believed. But I've seen so many strange things in my life that I can't explain. Yusei, Jack, and Crow saving the world. . . . My return to life. . . . Jordan surviving the fall and being found in time. . . . A police officer right there to hear Radley's final message and get help. . . . Radley reviving from non-magical means. . . . If You had a hand in any or all of those things, please, I know You can save him. I can't even say why it matters to me so much. We're not close. Maybe it's because . . . now I really see the good in him, as Yusei did with me. He's all alone in the world, and I don't want that. He deserves another chance. But You know that, don't You? Why bring him back at all if he can't hang on and live? Please, God. . . ._

Not quite sure how to finish his heartfelt prayer, Kalin turned and looked at Radley again. Still pale, still silent. Sighing, Kalin placed a hand on the bed railing. "I'm still here," he said quietly. "And I'll stay with you through the night."

****

Kalin kept his promise. The night passed and he stayed, sometimes laying on the other bed in the room, sometimes sitting up in the chair. Occasionally he stood and went to the window—not that there was much to see, especially at night.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow kept company with him as well. At times they talked, about the old days, about the present, about their futures. Nico and West had fallen asleep in their father's room, which suited Kalin fine. It was good for them to be with him, and he didn't want them to be distressed to see someone as near-death as Radley looked.

"Kalin, you really need to get some more rest," Yusei said near morning.

"Yeah, this could go on for days, you know," Crow added.

Kalin tiredly rubbed his eyes. "I know."

Jack was studying the heart monitor. "It looks a little stronger," he announced.

Kalin perked up. "It does?"

Radley stirred, turning his head in the direction of Kalin's voice. But when he opened his eyes halfway and saw the boy standing near him, his expression showed he couldn't have been more stunned. "Kalin . . . ?!"

Kalin was immediately back at the bedside. "You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"I'll let the doctor know," Jack promptly volunteered, eager to leave the scene and not have to figure out what to say to a man he didn't know from Adam. He was out the door before anyone could protest.

Radley sank into the pillows. "I thought I was dead. . . ."

"Well, you kinda were," Crow remarked. "No, you really were. But now you're not!"

Radley's look was a cross between _That was entirely unhelpful_ and _Who are you and what are you doing in my room?_

Kalin gave Crow a wry look. "This is Crow Hogan," he said. "The one who just left is Jack Atlas. And you know Yusei."

Yusei gave a nod and a friendly smile.

Radley still looked confused. "Why . . . ?" _Why are any of you here? Why do you care? Why am I alive?_

"We have a lot to talk about," Kalin said. "But most of it will wait until you're stronger."

From Radley's expression, he still wanted to talk right then. ". . . What about Jordan?" he asked.

"He'll be okay, thanks to you," Yusei said.

Kalin nodded. "You're a good person. I didn't see it before, but I've seen it now."

". . . And what happens now?" Radley asked.

"Well, a lot of that depends on you," Yusei said.

"I've talked to Officer Trudge of Sector Security," Kalin said. "He's willing to let you go if you stay here and help rebuild the town honestly."

"Rebuild?" Radley frowned.

"Oh yeah, about that. Lawton kinda tried to blow a lot of it up," Crow said. "He's about the worst sport I've ever seen."

". . . And you're willing . . . ?" Radley looked to Kalin. "Why?"

At this point, Jack quietly re-entered the room but didn't speak. The doctor was examining another patient, but would come as quickly as he could. In such a small town, he and a nurse were the only staff.

"Yusei and the kids set me straight," Kalin said. "I was swallowed up in depression and self-hatred when I came here. But I've found a new purpose in life now. I want to help the innocent . . . and also to help those who have taken wrong turns to find their way back, as I did." He hesitated, then held out a hand to Radley. "I know this will probably sound outlandish or even presumptuous, but . . . I want to be your friend."

Radley just stared at him. In his exhausted and confused mind, he was still trying to work out how the Kalin he knew had changed so much, and if this was some kind of illusion or trick. Instead of taking Kalin's hand, he gripped the blanket.

"I tried to reach out to you for almost two months." The bitterness and perhaps even hurt laced his voice. "You consistently brushed me off and let me know I was nothing to you. Now suddenly you're interested and I'm supposed to just accept that with a hand-wavy explanation?"

"No," Kalin said. "I would never expect that."

Yusei didn't look surprised by Radley's reaction either. But before he could think of something to say, Jack suddenly plowed forward. "Look, you. Kalin was sick when he got here. He admitted that! But he's better now, and he realizes he messed up. You wouldn't even be alive if it wasn't for him!"

Radley started. "What?!"

"That's right," Yusei said. "The shock collar stopped your heart for over an hour. Everyone else had given up on you. Kalin was the only one who didn't."

Radley was so floored by Yusei's last sentence that at first the rest of his statement didn't process. But then it did and he managed to pale even more than he already was, his skin almost ghostlike against his black hair. "Dead. . . . I was really dead. . . ." He looked to Kalin with a jerk. "And you saved me?!"

". . . Well, I don't know for sure that what I did brought you back," Kalin said. "It didn't seem to be working. But suddenly I found a heartbeat again."

"Yeah, and if you hadn't been there, maybe it wouldn't have been found," Crow said. "So either way, or both ways, Kalin absolutely saved your life."

". . . The old Kalin never would have done that," Radley said.

"The old Kalin forgot you and left you to suffer in the mines," Kalin said. "And I am so very sorry." He gripped the bed railing, his knuckles turning white.

". . . You said you were going to fight for those who had lost their freedom," Yusei reminded him. "That would have included Radley. You didn't forget him. But I . . ." He sighed, heavily. "I did forget." He looked to the stunned Radley. "You came in with us and I should have kept track of you. I'm so sorry."

". . . I didn't expect anything else," Radley said. "You wanted to rescue Kalin. I was nothing to you. You probably hated me for hiring him in the first place."

"You couldn't have known what he really wanted, and regardless, I've always tried to look after everyone in my group," Yusei said. "This time I failed."

". . . Although if he hadn't been left behind, maybe he wouldn't have found Jordan," Crow said. "So there is a bright side."

"Considering what happened to him, that's awfully cold," Jack objected.

"What?" Crow shrugged. "I'm just telling it like it is!"

Radley had fallen silent. Finally he looked to Kalin again. ". . . When I . . . died, I was trapped in the darkness," he confessed. "I didn't know how to find my way back. Then I heard a voice. I couldn't always make out what it said, but I followed it . . . and I came back. It was really you?!"

"I think so," Kalin said. "I've been talking to you."

". . . A friend," Radley mused. He would have many more questions when he could talk longer, and part of him still wasn't sure what to think, but after hearing the whole story he was inclined to believe it. Truth was stranger than fiction. And if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that Kalin wasn't a liar. Finally he slowly reached and took Kalin's hand.

". . . Thank you," he said then. "For caring. They're right—I'd be dead without you." _No one has cared in such a long time. . . . I thought I'd forgotten how to. But . . . maybe I didn't, just as Kalin didn't._

Kalin smiled.

"Well, alright!" Crow chirped.

Yusei leaned back, satisfied. Radley would recover, and Kalin was growing and developing even more. What he had learned through these last days, including throughout the past night, would take them both far. Yusei could be confident that Kalin would truly be alright. These were immense weights off of his mind.

****

Kalin, Nico, and West were all there to see Yusei, Jack, and Crow off that day. Kalin watched as the Duel Runners flew over the dusty road and out of sight. New Domino City wasn't far; this was still under the jurisdiction of Sector Security. Perhaps Kalin would visit sometimes. He knew the others would visit. For now, this would be his home. He would look after the kids and help Jordan and Radley in their recoveries. And together, all of them would paint a new future for the former Crash Town.

He looked over to see two residents hanging up the new town sign.

Satisfaction Town.

_Yes,_ Kalin thought to himself. _It is._

_Thank You._


End file.
